<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Year of Love by Kori_Hime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733588">One Year of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime'>Kori_Hime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Given (Anime), Given (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Gay Sex, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Romance, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:28:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kori_Hime/pseuds/Kori_Hime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ritsuka Uenoyama descobriu o amor. E tal como diz na canção do Queen, estar nos braços de quem se ama é como ter uma estrela cadente atravessando o seu coração. E mesmo que o amor as vezes machuque, não há nada o que ele possa fazer senão se entregar.<br/>E foi o que ele fez.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Satou Mafuyu/Uenoyama Ritsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Não copie, a história é minha, feita sem fins lucrativos. Publicada também em meus perfis em outras plataformas.</p><p>Música inspiração do Queen: One Year of Love, Let me Entertain You, I was born to leve you, Love of my life, Don't stop me now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Don't stop me</p><p>'Cause I'm having a good time, having a good time</p><p>I'm a shooting star leaping through the sky</p><p>Like a tiger defying the laws of gravity</p><p>I'm a racing car passing by, like Lady Godiva</p><p>Don't Stop Me Now - Queen</p><p> </p><p>Ritsuka prendeu o fôlego e então arremessou a bola de basquete diretamente na cesta. Shougo e Ryou comemoraram os pontos nos últimos momentos antes de acabar o jogo e a virada trazer a vitória para o time. Os rapazes correram para pular em cima de Uenoyama, como se estivessem vencendo uma Olimpíadas, mas era apenas o interclasses do colégio. Para Ueki, vencer o jogo significava muito, por isso Ritsuka também estava feliz por ter sido feito bem a sua parte.</p><p>Após a comemoração, que teve até mesmo uma volta olímpica ao redor da quadra, jogando Uenoyama para o alto, eles receberam medalhas como parte da premiação. O outro prêmio era uma viagem para Kujukuri, onde iriam se hospedar numa pousada de frente para o mar. Todos estavam ansiosos pela viagem ocorrer bem no feriado que dava início a temporada de praias, transferido para aquela data por conta dos eventos esportivos das Olimpíadas e Paraolimpíadas que ocorreriam em Tóquio.</p><p>Uenoyama também estava animado com a viagem, estavam se planejando e treinando para aqueles jogos já fazia algum tempo, antes mesmo de conhecer Mafuyu. Falando nele, Ritsuka o viu sorrir da arquibancada, acenando para ele quando recebeu a medalha. O namorado até que participou do começo dos jogos, contudo, caiu de cama com uma febre intensa depois que pegou uma chuva no retorno para casa, após um dos ensaios. Uenoyama sentia-se culpado desde então, já que Mafuyu acabou perdendo alguns dias de ensaio e os jogos. Podendo participar da arquibancada somente no último dia.</p><p>— Quando você arremessou aquela bola eu tinha certeza que o ponto era nosso. — Ueki ainda comemorava a jogada de sorte, alegando que os treinos na hora do intervalo valeram a pena.</p><p>— Agora temos que pensar o que vamos fazer com a vaga de Ryuu e Sato. — Comentou Shogo.</p><p>— Como assim? — Ritsuka olhava por cima das cabeças dos colegas, procurando pelo namorado, quase não dando atenção para aquela informação que viria a ser preciosa demais para ele ignorar.</p><p>— Eles não podem ir à viagem, os dois tem uma apresentação importante, não se lembra?</p><p>— Oh! É mesmo. — Falou sem muita animação, mas depois ele piscou lentamente e virou-se para o amigo. — Quer dizer que agora sobraram duas vagas para a viagem?</p><p>— Você não está entendendo o que eu acabei de falar? — Itaya estreitou os olhos, achando Uenoyama confuso nos últimos dias. — O treinador disse que podemos escolher duas pessoas para irem com a gente.</p><p>— Mafuyu! — Uenoyama exclamou excitado com a ideia, mas depois que Itaya e Ueki o olharam, ele tentou disfarçar. — Quero dizer, ele poderia ir com a gente já que ficou doente e não pode ter nem a chance de jogar para concorrer ao prêmio. Ele pode ficar com a vaga do Sato, já que íamos dividir o quarto da pousada.</p><p>— Boa ideia. — Ueki esfregou as mãos. — E eu vou chamar uma garota.</p><p>— Idiota, o treinador não vai deixar. — Itaya levou a mão a cabeça do amigo e lançou um tapa.</p><p>— Mas se o Uenoyama vai levar o namorado, eu também quero levar uma namorada.</p><p>— Oe, quem disse que é por isso que quero levar ele? — Ritsuka trincou os dentes.</p><p>— Primeiro, o treinador não sabe que eles são namorados. — Itaya comentou. — E, segundo, você não tem namorada, Ueki.</p><p>— Precisa ser cruel assim? — O rapaz choramingou.</p><p>— Vocês decidem quem deve ir, vou procurar pelo Mafuyu para contar a novidade. Digo, perguntar se ele pode ir com a gente, sabe, se está com a saúde em dia. — Uenoyama pigarreou e afastou-se.</p><p>Ao se aproximar de Mafuyu, a primeira coisa que notou foi que ele já não usava o cachecol e a cor no rosto já estava restabelecida. Ficou agradecido por vê-lo melhor. A novidade foi partilhada assim que eles conseguiram se afastar do grupo de estudantes animados com a final do campeonato interclasses.</p><p>Caminharam até a escada costumeira, onde haviam se conhecido. Ali, a luz do início da tarde iluminava bem a escadaria onde os dois se sentaram um ao lado do outro.</p><p>— Então, você topa ir com a gente? — Ele perguntou, tentando controlar a ansiedade da resposta que ouviria.</p><p>— Acho que a minha mãe não vai se opor a essa viagem, eu já estou me sentindo muito melhor. — Ele disse, completando com um sorriso. A expressão doce de Mafuyu conseguia desestabilizar as estruturas de Ritsuka.</p><p>Ele contou até três e respirou fundo para controlar a animação. Logo em seguida, Mafuyu aproximou-se mais e selou os lábios nos seus. O beijo não foi longo, mas o carinho no ato de Sato era apaixonante.</p><p>— Parabéns por vencer o jogo. — Completou, acariciando a mão de Uenoyama e entrelaçando os dedos nos dele. — Eu fiquei muito excitado vendo o jogo.</p><p>— Como é? — Ritsuka se engasgou com a declaração.</p><p>— Digo, a agitação da arquibancada e o tempo quase acabando, foram cruciais para todos se sentirem eufóricos.</p><p>— Ah! Sim, claro, isso... é eu não estava pensando muito bem, apenas vi uma chance e arremessei.</p><p>— Fico feliz por você. — Mafuyu apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele.</p><p> </p><p>Quando Uenoyama deixou o vestiário, após uma ducha e pegar todos os seus pertences, ele encontrou-se com Mafuyu que o havia esperado. Levou-o para casa e foi recepcionado pela mãe dele que insistiu que entrasse e comesse uma fatia de torta de pêssego. Ritsuka olhou para o namorado, que sorria de forma gentil. Ele não conseguia dizer não para aquela carinha, o pior era que ele tinha a quem puxar. Ela era uma mulher cativante e muito falante, estava sempre tentando agradá-lo com algum doce ou uma conversa sobre coisas que ela achava que os jovens gostavam. Era muito simpática, então Uenoyama não se incomodava nem um pouco em ouvi-la falar.</p><p>Além disso, ela ficou animada em saber que o filho iria viajar, isso porque estava mesmo precisando de uns dias para relaxar e o feriado seria ótimo para que os dois pudessem tirar uma folga do burburinho da cidade.</p><p>— Sua mãe é sempre assim? — Ele perguntou ao entrar no quarto de Mafuyu e pela primeira vez não ter um ataque histérico quando o namorado fechou a porta.</p><p>— Ela vem trabalhando muito, mal tenho visto dormir, então acho que um pouco de descanso vai fazer muito bem. — Mafuyu comentou. — Além do mais, ela não poderia pagar uma viagem dessas para mim, então talvez ela se sinta culpada por não poder me oferecer esses passeios nos feriados, como as famílias das clientes dela fazem.</p><p>— E você se incomoda com isso?</p><p>— Não, mesmo assim, ela está sempre tentando me agradar. — Mafuyu sentou-se na cama.</p><p>— Você está se sentindo bem? —Uenoyama imediatamente sentou-se ao lado dele e levou a mão a sua testa para medir sua temperatura, estava preocupado caso sofresse algum tipo de recaída.</p><p>Os olhos cheios de Mafuyu responderam a sua pergunta. Ele não se afastou e continuou com a mão no rosto do namorado. Estava sentindo a quentura, era verdade, mas aquilo não era febre. Pelo menos não era sinal de doença.</p><p>Mafuyu fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, o coração de Uenoyama disparou tão rápido que ele se assuntou com a própria atitude ao abraçar o namorado e beijá-lo. A princípio, os lábios apenas moviam lentamente, ainda tímidos, as bocas se abriram lentamente e então o beijo foi transcorrendo mais acelerado. Os lábios resvalavam e a língua de ambos se encontraram, buscando meios para se entenderem sem precisar de palavras. A cabeça moveu, mudando de posição, assim como a mão que subiu pelas costas de Mafuyu e foi até seus cabelos. Quando passou a mão pelo pescoço dele, sentiu-o estremecer.</p><p>Essa sensação foi uma novidade para Uenoyama. O poder de causar aquele frisson em alguém parecia ser algo precioso e por isso decidiu guardar a informação.</p><p>O beijo findou quando o cachorrinho começou a arranhar a porta do quarto, pedindo passagem. O rosto de ambos estava rubro e eles sorriram. Uenoyama precisou ir embora, ainda havia algumas tarefas para concluir em casa antes de pensar na viagem que seria dali cinco dias.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. My heart cries out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My heart cries out</p><p>to your heart</p><p>I'm lonely</p><p>but you can save me - Queen - One Year fo love</p><p> </p><p>Enquanto ele retornava para casa, com os fones de ouvidos tocando um dos riffs de Brian May na canção Let me Entertain You, Uenoyama movimentava os dedos pensando nos acordes. Estava compenetrado na canção quando parou para atravessar a rua, assim que a música acabou, outra iniciou, da mesma banda Queen.</p><p>Freddie Mercury cantava One Year of Love, com sua versatilidade e alcance vocal, nada parecia ser impossível para ele ao cantar. A música não era muito conhecida de Uenoyama, mas a letra em inglês o chamou a atenção quando disse: um ano de amor é melhor do que uma vida inteira de solidão. Um momento sentimental em seus braços é como uma estrela cadente atravessando o meu coração.</p><p>Uenoyama parou na calçada e piscou lentamente. Com pensamentos rápidos passando como um filme em preto e branco, começou a encaixar as peças. Ele iria passar três dias com Satō, longe de qualquer tipo de supervisão de adultos e dividiriam o mesmo quarto. Foi um segundo ínfimo para que o rapaz entrasse em uma crise existencial. Ele precisava urgentemente de ajuda, e a única pessoa que poderia tirar suas dúvidas estava naquele momento na faculdade.</p><p>Mandou mensagem para Akihiko, que pediu para ele encontrá-lo mais tarde na casa de Haruki. Só quando chegou lá, Uenoyama entendeu que os dois estavam morando juntos novamente. Kaji pediu alguns minutos para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa, antes de conversarem. Enquanto isso, Haruki oferecia para ele um refrigerante.</p><p>— Você está bem? Parece pálido. — Haruki ofereceu água e ele bebeu rapidamente.</p><p>— Está tudo bem. — Mas sua expressão dizia algo oposto daquilo. Assim que Kaji retornou a sala, vestindo um moletom e secando o cabelo com a toalha, Haruki decidiu deixá-los à sós para que pudessem conversar, alegando que iria no supermercado comprar o jantar deles, convidando Ritsuka a ficar até lá.</p><p>— Certo, qual o problema? — Akihiko foi direto ao ponto e Uenoyama só conseguia olhar para o celular em suas mãos.</p><p>— Ouça isso. — Ele deu play na canção que estava ouvindo e Kaji se sentou ao seu lado no sofá, prestando atenção a música.</p><p>— Você teve alguma ideia para escrever uma música? — Akihiko perguntou, mas Uenoyama pediu para ele prestar atenção em um momento da canção.</p><p>Uenoyama balançou a cabeça, seu olhar foi do celular para o par de olhos verdes do colega.</p><p>— Você acha que o amor pode nos machucar?</p><p>— Hmm. — Akihiko levou a mão ao queixo e suspirou em seguida, soltando os ombros de forma mais relaxada no sofá. — Acho que o amor não tem culpa de nada, nós é que dificultamos as coisas a ponto de nos machucarmos. Mas acho que podemos cometer muitos erros ao longo da vida, e isso pode magoar outras pessoas que convivem com a gente.</p><p>A voz de Kaji era tão firme e séria que Uenoyama pensou se ele não falava por experiência própria. De qualquer forma, ele era muito mais experiente nesse assunto do que o próprio Ritsuka, e era por isso que o procurou, para obter algum conforto e conselho.</p><p>— Eu não quero machucar o Mafuyu. Ele já se machucou demais.</p><p>— É claro que não, ninguém quer machucar a pessoa que a gente ama. — Akihiko ergueu a mão e mexeu nos cabelos de Uenoyama. — Mas somos humanos, podemos errar, o que fazemos depois do erro talvez seja a coisa mais importante. Porque podemos insistir no erro, ou fazer algo para melhorar quem somos e não repetir os erros.</p><p>— Tem mais uma coisa. — Ritsuka crispou os lábios, internamente ele praticamente gritava de vergonha, mas apegou-se a ideia de que Akihiko era como um irmão mais velho e, afinal de contas, eles já haviam conversado sobre os sentimentos dele por Satō anteriormente. Então estava um pouco à vontade para continuar falando. O problema era conseguir se expressar sem parecer um completo bobo e desesperado.</p><p>— Pela tensão na sua cara eu posso imaginar o que é. — Akihiko se levantou e foi até o quarto que ficava ao lado da sala. Assim que retornou entregou algumas coisas nas mãos de Uenoyama.</p><p>O choque inicial o fez arregalar os olhos, enquanto as duas mãos abertas seguravam os itens que Kaji lhe entregou. Dois pacotes de camisinha e uma bisnaga escrito lubrificante.</p><p>— O que... o que eu vou fazer com isso? — Ele perguntou, girando a cabeça na direção de Kaji, com tanta dureza que parecia que estava com torcicolo.</p><p>— Achei que estivesse com vergonha de ir à farmácia comprar isso, mas eu tenho mais, não se preocupe, pode levar esses.</p><p>— O que? — Uenoyama fechou os olhos e seu rosto ferveu de vergonha. Primeiro porque não precisava saber que Kaji e Nakayama faziam tanto sexo, segundo porque ele mesmo ainda não estava totalmente certo do que queria, ou estava se enganando apenas para ficar confortável?</p><p>— Você não veio aqui apenas para me mostrar uma música, não é mesmo?</p><p>O rapaz suspirou, pensando em como Akihiko o lia tão bem.</p><p>Enquanto o mais velho abria as portas da varanda e acendia um cigarro, Uenoyama olhou para os produtos em suas mãos. Era verdade, ele provavelmente ia cair duro para trás tentando comprar camisinha e lubrificante. Pelos céus, ele nem sabia como colocar aquilo, já havia tido educação sexual na escola e foi muito constrangedor ver os vídeos mostrando como se coloca camisinha num vegetal. Mas colocar em si mesmo era totalmente novo.</p><p>Quanto ao lubrificante, não era tão ingênuo assim, compreendia muito bem a dinâmica do sexo entre dois homens, já havia lido mangás e visto animes o suficiente. Mas com pessoas reais era novidade, ele sabia que era diferente dos personagens animados. E talvez isso que o deixava mais nervoso, as coisas ainda estavam muito no âmbito da fantasia. E nos desenhos sempre havia um personagem forte e com uma personalidade impactante que seduzia o outro, cercando-o de mil maneiras diferentes até atingir o objetivo que era levar o outro para a cama.</p><p>Mas ele não se via naquele papel, estava mais para alguém inexperiente, como já havia constatado. Alguém que não forçaria outra pessoa a fazer algo que não quisesse e muito menos insistiria. Ele também não sabia que tipo de pessoa era Mafuyu em se tratando de sexo.</p><p>Uenoyama olhou para Kaji, ele era alto e atlético. Seu perfil combinava muito com o que se via nos animes que assistia. Conforme levava o cigarro a boca, Akihiko passou a mão no cabelo loiro e piscou. Sua aparência era um prato cheio para fazer as pessoas se apaixonarem, e não era à toa que viu a própria irmã devotada ao sentimento que nutria por ele durante um tempo. Assim como Haruki, é claro que ele só percebeu a paixão de Haruki por Akihiko depois que Mafuyu contou. As coisas começaram a fazer sentido. Contudo, Kaji era um homem bonito e atraente, havia acabado de entender o que ele queria dizer e resolveu as coisas tão simbolicamente rápido. Só que ainda havia algo importante para resolver.</p><p>— Err... — Uenoyama pigarreou, fazendo o baterista olhar na sua direção. Akihiko deu um longo trago no cigarro e depois amassou-o no cinzeiro, soltando a fumaça para a varanda e fechando a porta.</p><p>— Vocês já conversaram sobre isso?</p><p>— Não. — Respondeu, vencendo a barreira da timidez.</p><p>— Primeiro tem que saber se ele quer. — Akihiko retornou ao sofá. — Lembra quando eu disse que as vezes fazemos besteiras? Então, não cometa esse erro.</p><p>— Entendi. — Ele anotou mentalmente, como em uma lista de tarefas.</p><p>— Essas coisas as vezes ocorrem de forma natural, quando você está muito envolvido com uma pessoa o sexo flui sem barreiras, mas você deve se conhecer bem. Sabe, entender o que quer, não apenas seus sentimentos, mas o que te atrai, como o seu corpo reage aos estímulos. A gente pode fazer sexo com pessoas sem nem ao menos amá-las.</p><p>— Podemos?</p><p>— Sim, claro que para uns isso é um tabu e para outro isso é errado. Mas quem decide o que é certo e errado é somente você. As pessoas pagam para receber prazer, há pessoas que vendem o próprio corpo para dar esse prazer para essas pessoas. Cada uma sabe o que é melhor para si. Infelizmente, algumas não conhecem a sua própria condição ou não veem outra forma de evitar.</p><p>Ritsuka não sabia exatamente do que Kaji estava falando, parecia novamente algo sobre sua própria experiência.</p><p>— Eu nunca fiz isso com outra pessoa. Nem beijar eu havia beijado.</p><p>Akihiko sorriu e voltou a mexer nos cabelos de Uenoyama.</p><p>— Você ainda é jovem, tem dezessete, não é? Eu mesmo só beijei alguém com essa idade.</p><p>— Sério?</p><p>— Sim, foi um beijo meio estranho, depois nunca mais a vi.</p><p>— Oh! Foi com uma garota?</p><p>— Foi, mas o segundo foi com um garoto. — Ele suspirou, pensativo. — Depois vieram outras pessoas e, enfim, as coisas foram acontecendo. Eu não tinha ninguém para me dizer como ser um homem, sabe? Meu pai vivia em longas viagem fazendo concertos e depois da separação dos meus pais, eu passei a viver sozinho por muito tempo. Não culpo minha mãe por isso, ela já possuía seus próprios problemas, então eu decidi que me tornaria um homem diferente do meu pai. — Akihiko deu uma risada fria e sem humor. — Acontece que eu também cometi erros, talvez diferentes dos erros dele. Mas eu quero me tornar alguém melhor.</p><p>Aquilo foi muito mais do que uma simples conversa. Uenoyama viu sinceridade nos olhos verdes de Akihiko e ficou agradecido pela confiança.</p><p>Antes de sair, Akihiko ainda disse que demonstração de amor poderia ser por meio de palavras e gestos. E a música poderia ser o elo que ligava os dois. Além disso, compartilhou uma lista de músicas num aplicativo de celular. Quem sabe poderia inspirá-lo enquanto praticava.</p><p>As últimas palavras fincaram no peito de Uenoyama e ele desceu as escadas do prédio quase que rolando. Haruki o encontro na porta e convidou-o novamente para o jantar, mas ele estava com muita pressa para ficar. Tinha exatamente cinco dias para assimilar tudo aquilo.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I'm lonely  but you can save me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A parte mais difícil foi conseguir privacidade dentro de seu próprio quarto. Os pais e a irmã mais velha não deram um momento de sossego durante as horas seguintes, Uenoyama também não estava pensando em fazer nada pornográfico enquanto todos estavam a um passo de entrar em seu quarto. A única coisa que ele queria naquele momento era um tempo sozinho para ouvir as músicas com o fone de ouvido, deitado na cama e com as mãos embaixo da cabeça.</p><p>— Hey! O jantar está pronto. — Yayoi bateu na porta, entrando em seguida. — O que está ouvindo aí que não saiu desse quarto?</p><p>— Apenas músicas. — Ele respondeu, fechando o caderno ao lado da cama, antes que a irmã pudesse ver suas anotações pessoais.</p><p>— Está escrevendo uma música? — Ela perguntou, dando uma risadinha. — É para o seu namorado?</p><p>— Quem? — Ele arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, mas quando Yayoi começou a gargalhar, Ritsuka apenas crispou os lábios e virou o rosto cruzando os braços.</p><p>— Não se preocupe, eu não vou falar nada para nossos pais e nem te dar qualquer tipo de sermão. — Ela foi saindo do quarto e depois virou-se novamente. — Seja qual for seus sentimentos, continue assim, está fazendo muito bem para a sua pele. Você anda mais bonito do que o de costume.</p><p>Ela deixou o quarto, fechando a porta e Ritsuka esfregou as mãos nos cabelos. Não havia reparado nenhuma mudança na sua aparência desde que começou a namorar Mafuyu, mas talvez a irmã tivesse uma percepção melhor sobre as coisas ao seu redor. Ela era uma artista de mão cheia, fazia belos desenhos e estava sempre muito bem informada de tudo o que acontecia naquela cidade, provavelmente tinha bons olhos para analisar as pessoas e encontrar sutilezas que outras pessoas não perceberiam.</p><p>Após o jantar, fingiu estar interessado no programa que a família assistia na sala. Depois que os pais foram dormir, Yayoi chamou-o para conversar na cozinha.</p><p>— Eu vou ter que sair. — Ela falou, tirando o roupão que vestia sempre antes de dormir. Diferente do habitual, não estava usando um pijama para dormir ou o sutiã com calça de moletom. Estava bem arrumada com um vestido curto e brilhoso de alças finas, segurando uma bolsinha pequena que combinava com a roupa. Ela falava enquanto retocava o batom malva nos lábios pequenos.</p><p>— Você vai numa festa? — Ritsuka perguntou, os olhos estreitos na direção da irmã mais velha. Ela parecia ter caprichado bastante na sua aparência naquela noite. — Vai sair com Take-san?</p><p>— Sim, vou na casa dele. — Ela mexeu na franjinha e balançou os cabelos. — Eu deixei meu quarto arrumado, se alguém entrar lá vai achar que estou dormindo. Papai e mamãe não costumam se levantar de noite, mas, se por acaso ouvir algum barulho, não deixe que eles me chamarem. Inventa alguma coisa.</p><p>— Que? O que eu vou inventar? E como assim você não vai voltar hoje para casa? Você vai dormir lá?</p><p>— Diz que eu tomei um remédio e fui dormir porque estava com cólica. Papai vai mudar de assunto na mesma hora. — Ela riu, parecendo se divertir com a cara que Ritsuka fazia. — O que foi? Na sua escola eles não ensinaram sobre o sistema reprodutor feminino?</p><p>— Para de falar essas besteiras, é claro que ensinaram. — Ritsuka aumentou o tom de voz, mas Yayoi tampou a boca dele com sua mão.</p><p>— Fale baixo. — Sussurrou. — Eu volto antes do nascer do sol, cobre essa para mim. Eu sei que logo mais eu quem vou te ajudar a dar algumas escapadas de noite.</p><p>Yayoi piscou e sorriu em seguida, saindo pela porta da lavanderia que dava para a escada de incêndio, levando um par de sandálias de salto com ela.</p><p>Antes de voltar para seu quarto, Ritsuka foi até o quarto da irmã e abriu a porta. Havia travesseiros embaixo da coberta, mas dava para ver que aquilo ali nem se parecia com um corpo feminino. A não ser que Yayoi tivesse ganho uns trinta quilos no jantar. Ele então mexeu no travesseiro e tentou arrumar melhor. Não tinha jeito de melhorar aquilo, ainda bem que seus pais usavam óculos e o quarto ficou mais escuro após fechar as persianas.</p><p>Ele retornou para o seu quarto e voltou a colocar os fones de ouvido, dessa vez, aproveitando que estava sozinho, decidiu fazer uma pesquisa no celular. A primeira pesquisa foi mais didática sobre como colocar o preservativo. Já havia visto imagens e vídeos o bastante para saber como tecnicamente deveria ser. Contudo, nenhum daqueles vídeos tutoriais de prevenção explicava como fazer aquilo durante o sexo. Eram tantas regras de cunho educacional, sexual e sentimental que aquilo pareceu não ser exatamente o que ele precisava ver no momento.</p><p>Durante a pesquisa, acabou sendo direcionado até um vídeo, no entanto, não pareceu possuir aquele teor tradicional e teórico. Dois rapazes conversavam tranquilamente diante da câmera, falavam em inglês e possuíam uma presença muito marcante, pareciam bastante confiantes com o que falavam. Eles eram um casal e falavam abertamente sobre as posições sexuais que eles mais gostavam. Num primeiro momento, Uenoyama tampou o rosto com a almofada, mesmo com o rosto coberto, ele ainda ouvia pelos fones em seus ouvidos o que o casal falava. Parecia que estava invadindo a privacidade de alguém, pensou em fechar a página, mas um dos rapazes começou a falar sobre sua insegurança no começo da relação.</p><p>— Eu era muito tímido e ainda era virgem, não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer. Procurei na internet filme pornô, qualquer coisa que me explicasse como funcionava o sexo. Entretanto, nada poderia me preparar para sentir de fato o prazer que eu senti quando finalmente as coisas deram certo. É claro que antes disso eu quebrei a cara algumas vezes, mas encontrei o grande amor da minha vida e tudo pareceu se encaixar bem.</p><p>Uenoyama tirou a almofada do rosto e voltou os olhos para a tela do celular em sua mão. O desabafo do casal de repente não pareceu mais como uma invasão de privacidade, mas uma forma para compreender que ele não era o único. Nos comentários, muitas pessoas relatavam o mesmo problema de timidez e falta de experiência. E a maioria das pessoas tinham como conclusão o fato de que com o tempo eles foram aprendendo a se conhecer melhor e a aproveitar o momento com os diversos parceiros que tinham.</p><p>Isso já era muito para ele, não estava conseguindo lidar com um namorado, imagina outros parceiros?</p><p>Acabou dormindo, enquanto ouvia novamente a playlist que Akihiko compartilhou.</p><p>Na manhã seguinte, encontrou a irmã preparando o café da manhã. Ela sorria animada, cantarolando enquanto quebrava os ovos e os mexia com hashis na frigideira.</p><p>— Quer? — Perguntou, oferecendo a comida. Ritsuka aceitou e se sentou na cadeira, agradecendo a refeição.</p><p>— Como foi a festa?</p><p>— Ótima. — Ela respondeu e depois fez um sinal com o dedo na boca, para que ele não falasse do assunto quando os pais entraram na sala. — Como estão os planos para sua viagem?</p><p>— Acho que tudo bem. — Ele comentou enquanto comia.</p><p>— Aquele seu amigo da banda vai também, não é? — A irmã perguntou, vendo-o engasgar-se com o chá.</p><p>— Está tudo bem? — Seu pai deu alguns tapinhas em suas costas.</p><p>— Eu estou bem sim. — Ritsuka respondeu e direcionou o olhar para a irmã, que riu.</p><p>— Tem certeza de que não quer fazer compras? — A mãe sugeriu. — Acho que precisa de roupas de banho nova.</p><p>— Mãe, está tudo bem, eu tenho roupas o suficiente. E nem sei se quero entrar no mar.</p><p>— Como assim? — Os pais perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>— Não se preocupem com ele. — Yayoi interveio na conversa, oferecendo mais comida nos pratos de cada um. — Ritsuka já é um rapaz, ele tem que tomar suas próprias decisões do que vestir, e o que fazer.</p><p>— Hmm. — O pai coçou o queixo e olhou para o filho. — Sua irmã tem razão.</p><p>— Mesmo assim, não quero que meu filho se vista de qualquer jeito, dê um pouco de dinheiro para ele, vamos, dê logo. — A mãe insistiu e o pai acabou oferecendo dinheiro.</p><p>— Hey, e eu, não mereço também? — Enquanto Yayoi reclamava, Ritsuka pegou a bolsa e foi para a escola.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. And all I can do is surrender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A aula não foi muito diferente do esperado, no horário do intervalo, Unoyama encontrou-se com Mafuyu na escadaria como sempre. Os dois conversaram sobre as novidades da banda que Haruki havia mandado por mensagem, fariam um show em um mês. Mas a todo momento Uenoyama olhava para o namorado pensando em como iniciar aquela conversa ao qual Akihiko disse que eles precisavam ter.</p><p>Talvez a escola não fosse o melhor lugar para isso, então, depois das aulas perguntou se poderia levá-lo para casa, já que Haruki teria trabalho até tarde na cafeteria e não poderiam ensaiar naquele dia.</p><p>Satō estava muito melhor de saúde, e era possível notar a cor saudável em seu rosto, além de sua disposição atual. Eles foram andando até seu apartamento e então ele convidou Uenoyama para entrar. Como esperado, o lugar tinha o cheiro dele. Ritsuka suspirou emocionado e depois balançou a cabeça, tentando se controlar, seguindo Mafuyu até a sala.</p><p>— Você disse mais cedo que queria conversa comigo.</p><p>— Ah! Sim, é verdade. — Uenoyama sentou-se no sofá e segurou a almofada com as duas mãos sobre seu colo. Havia deixado a bolsa na porta de entrada do apartamento, quando tirou os sapatos, mas ainda se sentia como estivesse carregando um peso nos ombros. — Eu não sei como falar sobre isso com você.</p><p>Mafuyu sorriu e inclinou a cabeça para beijá-lo rapidamente nos lábios. Foi algo inesperado, mas aprovado por Ritsuka, que ficou um pouco mais aliviado por sentir a química que eles possuíam.</p><p>— Quem sabe eu posso ajudar. — Ele comentou, mexendo nos cabelos de Ritsuka.</p><p>— Então você sabe o que é? — Perguntou surpreso.</p><p>— Acho que sim. — Satō respondeu, os cabelos escorregaram para o lado quando ele inclinou a cabeça. — Está preocupado com a apresentação? Eu sei que ainda sou inexperiente no palco, mas acho que posso dar conta disso com vocês me ajudando, eu estou contando com todos vocês para que esse show seja incrível como os outros foram.</p><p>— Ah! O show. — Uenoyama soltou os ombros, relaxando mais o corpo. Ficou aliviado por um tempo, mas depois, pensando melhor, achou que era mais fácil se Mafuyu não fosse tão doce e compreendesse de uma vez o que ele queria falar naquele momento.</p><p>— Então não era sobre isso? — O olhar doce ainda estava lá, mas com um pouco mais de curiosidade.</p><p>— Tá! Olha, eu vou ser direto. — Ele girou o corpo e se sentou de lado no sofá, segurou a mão do namorado e olhou nos intensos olhos confusos dele. — Nós vamos viajar, certo? E ficaremos alguns dias sozinhos, digo... os outros caras vão estar lá, mas nós dois vamos ficar definitivamente sozinhos. — Ritsuka encarou Satō que não parecia saber onde ele queria chegar com aquela história. — Sozinhos, no mesmo quarto.</p><p>— Você está preocupado em dormir no mesmo quarto que eu? Nós já fizemos isso, lembra?</p><p>— Sim, mas foi diferente, você dormiu na minha casa e meus pais estavam lá. Eu dormi aqui uma vez e sua mãe passou a noite toda acordada no sofá assistindo um filme.</p><p>— Passou, é?</p><p>— Sim, eu meio que não estava conseguindo dormir. Mas isso não é relevante agora. — Uenoyama agitou as mãos. — Você não se sente nem um pouco desconfortável com essa situação?</p><p>— Não, eu estou animado para a viagem.</p><p>— Oh! Entendo. — Mas em vez de tranquilizá-lo, a confiança de Mafuyu trouxe mais dúvidas para Uenoyama. — Animado para o que exatamente?</p><p>— Eu nunca fui a Kujukuri, vai ser bom fazer isso pela primeira vez com você.</p><p>— Sim, é, eu também acho. — Ritsuka sorriu, quando ele não se pressionava tanto até que conseguia aproveitar a companhia do namorado. Ele era gentil e muito fácil de dialogar, sempre interessado no que qualquer pessoa dizia. — Eu fui lá uma vez quando era criança, mas não lembro de nada. Tem uma foto minha com sete anos em cima de um barco em formato de caranguejo.</p><p>— Que fofo.</p><p>— Constrangedor, na verdade. — Ele passou a mão nos cabelos e sorriu.</p><p>— Hein, Uenoyama-kun, você não quer dormir no mesmo quarto que eu?</p><p>A pergunta fez Ritsuka perceber que estava tão preocupado com aquela conversa que acabou fazendo Mafuyu pensar exatamente o oposto do que ele queria. E com aquele olhar cheio de sentimentos, as coisas só ficavam mais complicadas para ele. Satō tinha uma energia que o atraia de uma forma sem igual. E era ridículo como ele agia como um completo virgem desesperado, enquanto Mafuyu parecia mais preocupado em visitar um lugar que não conhecia na sua companhia.</p><p>Uenoyama o abraçou com força, uma das mão o segurou pela cintura e a outra acima das costas. Sussurrou a resposta, com a boca pressionada contra o pescoço do namorado. A mão de Mafuyu alisou seu pescoço e depois o rosto dele, fazendo-o erguer a cabeça.</p><p>— Você está ansioso para dormir no mesmo quarto que eu? — A pergunta foi tão inocente, mas ao mesmo tempo causou furor no peito de Ritsuka.</p><p>— Sim. — Respondeu sério. — Eu estava ansioso, mas com medo de falar sobre isso, até conversei com Akihiko, ele me deu umas coisas e fez uma playlist para ouvir.</p><p>— Uma playlist? Posso ouvir também?</p><p>— Claro, acho que não tem problema compartilhar, afinal, ele me deu pensando na gente. — Uenoyama pegou o celular do bolso e os fones de ouvido, entregando um para Mafuyu.</p><p>Quando a música começou, Satō falou animado que a conhecia, até sabia a letra e cantou uma parte.</p><p>— O foi que o Akihiko-san deu para você?</p><p>— Hmm... quanto a isso, eu não trouxe comigo, deixei no meu quarto. É constrangedor andar com aquilo na escola.</p><p>— O que é? — Mafuyu perguntou novamente, com um olhar curioso. — É para a viagem?</p><p>— Digamos que sim. — Uenoyama pigarreou, constrangido. — Para nós dois usarmos. — Ele aumentou o tom de voz em seguida, ficando nervoso. — Mas só vamos usar se você quiser, eu não vou forçar nada entre a gente. Eu não quero que se sinta obrigado a nada.</p><p>— Eu não sei exatamente do que estamos falando. — Mafuyu se deitou no sofá, com as costas apoiadas no corpo de Uenoyama, olhando-o naquele ângulo, ele parecia ainda mais adorável. — Mas se é sobre nós dois, está tudo bem. Afinal, eu já disse que te amo, não é?</p><p>O coração de Ritsuka balançou com a declaração. É verdade, ele já havia deixado claro com todas as letras que o amava. Mas ouvir aquilo sempre o elevava aos céus.</p><p>— Você é mais experiente do que eu nesse assunto de namoro. — Ele crispou os lábios.</p><p>— Eu não sou assim tão mais experiente. — Satō falou com humildade e um tom de ingenuidade, deixando Uenoyama amolecido com sua voz.</p><p>— Você já namorou, eu não. — Ele insistiu naquela tecla.</p><p>— Certo, já namorei antes, mas acho que foi uma experiência diferente. — Mafuyu tinha os olhos fechados, tamborilando os dedos sobre a pena estirada no sofá, ainda ouviam a playlist com os fones de ouvido. — Eu quero viver coisas novas com você, Uenoyama-kun.</p><p>Ele abriu os olhos e encarou Ritsuka, sorrindo em seguida.</p><p>— Você fala cada coisa. — Uenoyama balançou a cabeça e inclinou o corpo mais para frente quando Mafuyu ergueu a cabeça dele o suficiente para conseguir ganhar um beijo.</p><p>Eles passaram o resto da tarde falando sobre músicas e criando uma nova playlist no aplicativo do celular, com todas as músicas que mais gostaram a partir das que foram indicadas pelo próprio aplicativo.</p><p>Uenoyama decidiu ir embora no final da tarde, havia prometido que jantaria em casa e por isso não aceitou o convite da mãe de Satō. Ele ajudou a irmã com o jantar e comeu em silêncio. Estava pensando no que o namorado havia dito naquela tarde. Apesar de ele ter já namorado com um rapaz, queria viver coisas novas com ele.</p><p>Era algo admirável de se pensar, mas o que ele tinha para oferecer de novidade para Mafuyu?</p><p>Em seu quarto, quando todos já pareciam dormir, Ritsuka cobriu todo o corpo com o cobertor até a cabeça e pegou o celular. Ele deu play no vídeo, depois de evitar fazê-lo por um certo tempo. Estava com os fones de ouvido, por isso deixou o volume numa altura razoável, só não esperava que em menos de um minuto de diálogo seco e sem sentido, os dois homens trocariam um beijo barulhento, fazendo-o baixar o áudio do celular. Era como se estivesse sugando uma sopa e gemendo porque ela estava quente demais.</p><p>Uenoyama estreitou os olhos e avançou o vídeo para quarenta segundos mais a frente, eles tiravam as roupas. Então, Ritsuka avançou mais quarenta segundos, eles estavam deitados na cama. Ok! Dava para ver um pouco a interação aumentar, abraçados, os dois sorriam e de alguma forma parecia haver uma química como se a câmera não fosse mais um item intimidador e ambos aproveitavam o momento. Aquele foi o máximo de naturalidade que aquele vídeo proporcionou. E se pegou pensando no porquê de ele ter dado o play para começo de conversa. Ah! É, ele queria apenas ver o sexo entre duas pessoas.</p><p>Os dois caras no vídeo tinham quase a mesma altura, mas um deles possuía o corpo mais atlético. Ele também parecia ser mais dominador, pois suas ações denunciavam isso. No sexo oral, a câmera dava um zoom tão intenso que ele podia ver o esforço do cara em colocar todo o membro dentro de sua boca, enquanto uma mão puxando seus cabelos o forçava mais. A sensação parecia ser angustiante porque ele fez uma careta e Uenoyama avançou o vídeo novamente.</p><p>Estranhamente não ficou surpreso por ver os dois gemendo juntos e um deles em cima do outro. Mas a posição não parecia ser nada confortável, o rapaz estava com a cabeça afundada na cama enquanto seu quadril era elevado para que o outro praticamente em pé na cama forçasse o corpo para baixo enquanto o penetrava. As demais posições não foram as mais sutis, ou mais simples de entender, fazendo Uenoyama virar o celular para compreender melhor. Ele não tinha certeza se aquilo era de fato prazeroso, mas seu corpo reagiu aos estímulos e ele estava excitado.</p><p>Ficou constrangido, mas não havia ninguém ali para saber o que ele fazia. Fechou o navegado de internet do celular, já que o ápice do casal foi muito estranho com o sêmen sendo expelido na cara do outro. Não era isso que ele estava planejando para fazer com Mafuyu. Não achava que conseguiria fazer aquilo com ninguém em nenhum momento da vida.</p><p>Mas ele ainda estava excitado e a lembrança do beijo que trocou com o namorado ao se despedirem naquela tarde veio suavizar o momento. Uenoyama sorriu e girou o corpo na cama, a cabeça sobre o travesseiro macio, pensando em como seria bom tê-lo ali ao seu lado. O cheiro de Satō era tão gostoso e doce, assim com o gosto de seus lábios, tão macios e quente.</p><p>A mão direita acariciava seu pênis, conforme os pensamentos se formavam em uma fantasia ao qual a mão de Mafuyu quem o masturbava naquele instante, movendo com firmeza por toda a extensão do pênis, acariciando com o polegar a glande. E não demorou para Ritsuka pensar em um beijo mais quente, ou num abraço apertado. Uenoyama moveu o quadril, conforme a mão acelerava o movimento da masturbação, o pensamento não se completou pois o líquido escorreu pela sua mão, conforme abafava o gemido com a cabeça contra o travesseiro.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Os gay panic do uenoyama salvam meu dia haha<br/>Beijos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I will be there at your side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>O dia da viagem finalmente chegou e todos estavam animados. A última vaga foi preenchida por um dos colegas mais velhos de Ueki, que estava já deixando o colégio naquele ano, por isso acharam divertido fazer sua despedida nessa viagem. Eles foram de trem, mas depois pegaram um ônibus até chegar em Kujukuri.</p><p>A brisa vinda do mar era agradável, o grupo de rapazes pegaram as malas e dividiram a corrida de táxi até a pousada que iriam se hospedar. Dentro do carro, eles se espremeram para que coubessem os quatro, enquanto Mafuyu ia na frente mais confortável.</p><p>— Você quem deveria ir na frente, é bem maior que o Satō-kun. — Reclamou Ueki.</p><p>— Está insinuando o que com isso? — Uenoyama perguntou, emburrado.</p><p>— Que ele é mais magro que você. — Ueki fez uma careta, mas a viagem de táxi não levou muito tempo. Logo chegaram a pousada e fizeram o check-in.</p><p>Na recepção encontraram alguns panfletos com atividades para os turistas aproveitarem, cada um pegou aquele que mais agradava. Jogos de praia, campeonatos aquáticos e uma festa em estilo luau.</p><p>— Parece divertido. — Mafuyu segurava o panfleto do luau. — Podemos ir?</p><p>— Se for aberto para todas as idades, acho que podemos ir. — Uenoyama pegou alguns panfletos, mas estava com a mente distante, pensando em outras coisas que poderiam fazer naquela viagem. Sentia-se ansioso, mas também bobo pela expectativa alta.</p><p>— Vamos para os quartos e combinamos nos encontrar aqui daqui uma hora para a gente explorar o lugar, o que acham? — Shogo sugeriu e todos concordaram. Ele dividiria o quarto com Ueki e Kaien, o estudante mais velho. O quarto deles era bem grande e possuía três camas e uma vista para a praia. Do outro lado do corredor, estava o quarto que Mafuyu e Uenoyama dividiriam.</p><p>— Eu ajudo com sua bolsa. — Ritsuka pegou a alça da mala, enquanto entregava o cartão magnético para Mafuyu. — Você pode abrir a porta, por favor?</p><p>Satō concordou e ao chegarem na porta do quarto, abriu com o cartão.</p><p>— Nossa, é bem grande. — Ele entrou no quarto primeiro. — Mas, não entendi o motivo dessa decoração toda. Você está planejando alguma coisa?</p><p>— O que? — Uenoyama colocou as bolsas no chão e só depois ele virou-se e viu a decoração do quarto. — Mas... como isso aconteceu?</p><p>A suíte possuía uma cama de casal e muitas pétalas de rosas espalhadas pela cama em formato de coração. Ao lado da cama, uma bandeja com garrafa de champanhe no gelo e taças, além de uma cesta de frutas e chocolates a vontade. O ambiente estava perfumado, todo organizado para um casal.</p><p>— Você pediu tudo isso? — Mafuyu apontou para a cama e Uenoyama corou rapidamente com a insinuação dele.</p><p>— Claro que não, a gente nem tem idade para beber. — Ele levou a mão a cabeça, confuso. — Devem ter errado de quarto, eu vou lá ver qual é o nosso quarto de verdade.</p><p>Uenoyama foi até a recepção e Mafuyu o acompanhou.</p><p>— Uma pena, eu gostei do quarto. — O rapaz comentou e Ritsuka crispou os lábios, mas ele não poderia ocupar o quarto de um casal que provavelmente chegaria em breve e ao que parecia estavam comemorando algo importante.</p><p>— Algum problema com o quarto?</p><p>— Sim, não é o nosso, está cheio de rosas e champanhe. — Uenoyama entregou o cartão magnético.</p><p>— Oh! Sério? — O recepcionista acessou o sistema no computador e depois devolveu o cartão. — É esse o quarto, está reservado em nome da escola como prêmio para o time vencedor. Até foi pago antecipadamente.</p><p>— Mas o que significa aquela decoração? Parece que um casal vai passar a noite de núpcias lá.</p><p>— Acho que sei qual foi o erro. — Ele pegou o telefone e conversou com alguma outra funcionária da pousada. Assim que desligou o telefone confirmou o que havia dito. — É esse o quarto, a camareira só errou o dia em que precisava fazer a decoração, o casal virá na semana que vem. Mas não se preocupem, vou pedir para alguém ir lá arrumar tudo.</p><p>— Não, deixa, a gente se vira com isso. — Uenoyama virou-se e viu Mafuyu sorrindo.</p><p>O recepcionista tinha mais alguma coisa para falar, contudo, novos hóspedes entraram na pousada e como estava sozinho, acabou desviando a atenção para seu serviço.</p><p>— Podemos mesmo ficar no quarto?</p><p>— Acho que sim, não tem problema para você? — Uenoyama perguntou para Mafuyu, mas a expressão em seu rosto já dizia muita coisa. — Vem, vamos tirar aquelas flores de cima da cama.</p><p>Eles pegaram todas as pétalas e jogaram no cesto do lixo do quarto, enquanto Uenoyama lamentava o desperdício de uma flor tão bonita para ser jogada em cima da cama. A champanhe ficou no mesmo lugar, assim como as velas, não tinha onde guardar e nem motivo para tirar dali, não estavam atrapalhando em nada.</p><p>— Acho que não vão se incomodar se a gente comer um chocolate, não é? — Satō pegou a caixa e abriu, oferecendo os doces para Uenoyama. — A vista do quarto também é bonita.</p><p>Ele disse e caminhou até a porta da varanda, puxando as cortinas para a luz do fim da tarde iluminar o quarto. Eles teriam três dias para aproveitar e estavam começando bem com uma suíte como aquela.</p><p>Uenoyama voltou a olhar a cama de casal. Respirou fundo, suprimindo a vontade de gritar. Ele foi ao banheiro, pedindo para esperá-lo na recepção junto com os outros. Mafuyu concordou. No banheiro, pegou o telefone e ligou para Akihiko.</p><p>— Como está a praia? — Foi a primeira coisa que ele perguntou. — Tá calor aí?</p><p>— Sim, mais ou menos. — Uenoyama abaixou a tampa da privada e se sentou. — Eu estou com um problema. — Ele explicou a situação e esperou resposta. O que veio a seguir foi uma risada nasalada e podia jurar que mais alguém ria junto. — Você está sozinho?</p><p>— Haru está aqui, então, me diz como isso pode ser um problema?</p><p>— Depois dessa risada eu já não sei mais qual é o problema. — Uenoyama respondeu irritado. — Não quero parecer forçar a barra.</p><p>— Mafuyu pediu para trocar de quarto?</p><p>— Não.</p><p>— Então não está forçando nada. — Akihiko tentou tranquilizá-lo dando alguns conselhos, mas Uenoyama acabou se perdendo nas próprias fantasias. — Aproveite e divirta-se.</p><p>— Sim, obrigado, eu vou. — Ele desligou e ajeitou os cabelos, olhando-se no espelho antes de deixar o banheiro e ir se encontrar com os colegas na recepção. Mafuyu estava lá conversando com todos eles sobre o equívoco da organização do quarto e entregou chocolates para todos.</p><p>— Que sorte a de vocês. — Ueki levou um chocolate a boca e depois o grupo planejou o que fazer.</p><p>Primeiro caminharam pela orla da praia, a temperatura havia caído um pouco, mas não estragou o passeio. Eles decidiram comer em uma feira de gastronomia que estava acontecendo e logo em seguida encontraram também um parque de diversões. Jogaram em vários quiosques ganhando pequenos prêmios. Mafuyu conseguiu acertar o alvo e ganhou um urso de pelúcia em formato de polvo. Eles retornaram para a pousada já era nove horas da noite e na recepção combinaram de se encontrarem ali para o café da manhã as sete em ponto.</p><p>Voltando ao quarto, Mafuyu pegou sua bolsa e deixou em cima da cadeira para poder organizar seus pertences no armário. Ele também deixou um espaço para Uenoyama arrumar suas coisas.</p><p>— Você pode ir tomar banho primeiro. — Ritsuka disse, sentado-se na cama, havia levado sua guitarra para treinar, já que não iriam aos ensaios naqueles três dias.</p><p>— Depois podemos tocar juntos? — Mafuyu segurava as roupas dobradas na mão e uma pequena bolsa.</p><p>— Sim. — Ele sorriu e assim que o namorado entrou no banheiro, deixou a guitarra de lado e se deitou na cama. Não conseguia se concentrar pensando que logo mais eles dividiriam a mesma cama. E pensando principalmente no fato de que Mafuyu não pediu para trocarem de quarto, isso significava que ele também queria dormir naquela cama de casal com ele.</p><p>Após o banho, Mafuyu saiu do banheiro vestindo uma camiseta branca lisa e uma calça cinza. O cheiro agradável do banho causou um leve arrepio em Uenoyama. Sato pegou mais um chocolate que havia sobrado na cesta e sentou-se no chão, segurando a guitarra em seu colo. Uenoyama entrou no banheiro e encostou as costas na porta fechada, passando as mãos nos cabelos. Ele decidiu tomar logo aquele banho e terminar a noite como planejaram, tocando um pouco e dormindo em seguida. Era o melhor que poderia fazer.</p><p>Assim que saiu do banheiro, encontrou o namorado deitado na cama embaixo das cobertas, a temperatura estava um pouco mais baixa, devido ao ar condicionado ligado. Mafuyu assistia a televisão que possuía uma boa quantidade de canais, constatou isso quando o viu mudar canal por canal a procura de algo para assistir.</p><p>— De que tipo de filme você gosta? — Mafuyu apontou o controle para a televisão e mudou novamente de canal.</p><p>Uenoyama inclinou a cabeça, olhando para a televisão.</p><p>— Filmes biográficos talvez, de músicos famosos. Mas eu prefiro animações.</p><p>— Eu também gosto de animações. Mas ultimamente tenho me dedicado mais a música. O que você quer assistir?</p><p>— Nós não íamos tocar guitarra?</p><p>— Ah! Sim, vamos. — Ele puxou a coberta e alcançou a guitarra que estava ao lado dele na cama.</p><p>Uenoyama pegou a sua própria guitarra e sentou-se na poltrona em frente da cama. Ele iniciou uma música, dedilhando os acordes da introdução, mas achou que essa música Mafuyu não sabia tocar. Quando a parte em que o músico inicia a letra, Mafuyu começou a cantar. Afinal de contas, ele havia dito que conhecia a banda Queen devido a sua mãe.</p><p>— Me ensine a tocar essa música? — Pediu, no meio da canção. Uenoyama já esperava aquela atitude dele.</p><p>— Certo, você consegue me acompanhar no começo? As notas são simples, ré, depois si menor, mi menor e lá. — Uenoyama tocou as notas primeiro e depois pediu para ele repetir. Mafuyu já conhecia aquelas notas, e só precisou acertar o compasso. Como ele já conhecia a música Love of my life, e tinha um ouvido muito bom, não demorou muito para iniciarem a segunda introdução.</p><p>O tempo passou mais rápido do que o esperado e já era quase meia noite. De qualquer forma, os dois tocavam a mesma música quase em sincronia. O sono acabou falando mais alto, Mafuiy tentava acompanhar os acordes, mas seus olhos fechavam devagar, sua expressão também era serena e doce. Uenoyama não conseguia lidar com aquele sentimento preenchendo seu peito, ele queria beijá-lo e abraçá-lo. Mas também estava cansado da viagem e com sono, os dois guardaram as guitarras.</p><p>— Boa noite. — Mafuyu disse, após escovar os dentes e voltar a se aconchegar embaixo das cobertas.</p><p>— Boa noite. — Ele respondeu, deitando-se ao lado. O travesseiro era macio e a cama também. Mas o que chamou a atenção mesmo foi quando Mafuyu estendeu a mão e segurou a dele sobre a coberta.</p><p>Uenoyama sorriu com o gesto. Eles ficaram assim até que dormissem.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. My lips search for your lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quando Uenoyama acordou, estava sozinho na cama. Por um momento achou que havia algo errado, mas Mafuyu estava sentado no chão perto da porta da varanda, ele tinha as pernas flexionadas, abraçando os joelhos observando o dia pela janela da porta que dava passagem para a varanda do quarto.</p><p>Ele não disse nada e se levantou da cama sem fazer barulho, caminhou até o namorado e sentou-se ao lado dele. O sol parecia ter acabado de nascer e a paisagem do lado de fora era mais como uma pintura antiga.</p><p>— Eu estava vendo o nascer do sol. — Satō comentou e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, apoiando-a no ombro de Uenoyama.</p><p>— Podia ter me acordado.</p><p>— Não queria incomodar, você parecia tão bem. — Ele deu um sorriso e depois esticou o pescoço para beijar Uenoyama no rosto. Foram leves beijos no rosto, até que se aproximou dos lábios dele. O beijo foi calmo, os lábios encostavam levemente fazendo um barulhinho típico. Mafuyu encostou as costas no corpo dele, sendo abraçado pelo namorado, voltando a observar a praia.</p><p>Naquela manhã o grupo se reuniu e aproveitou o café liberado para os hóspedes. Depois, aproveitaram a praia. Shogo era o único que sabia surfar e por isso ele curtiu as ondas após alugar uma prancha. Na areia, os quatro garotos decidiram jogar uma partida de vôlei, descobrindo que Kaien era muito bom e ajudou Ueki a vencer. Depois do almoço, eles visitaram um aquário e apreciaram o pôr do sol à beira mar. O dia pareceu render e todos já estavam cansados quando retornavam para a pousada.</p><p>— Preciso comprar um shampoo. — Kaien apontou para a farmácia próximo deles, vocês querem alguma coisa?</p><p>O grupo acompanhou-o e acabaram se dividindo por entre os corredores. Uenoyama encontrou um desodorante que gostava de usar, mas estava em falta onde morava. Ele pegou uma cesta para colocar alguns itens que levaria. Encontrou Mafuyu mais a frente, diante da prateleira de camisinhas.</p><p>— O que você está fazendo? — Ele perguntou assustado, ao vê-lo pegando um pacote com algumas unidades.</p><p>— Comprando proteção, achei que iríamos fazer sexo. — Mafuyu mostrou qual das opções Uenoyama achava melhor usar, já que ele não conhecia muitas marcas.</p><p>— E-eu não sei qual é a melhor. — Disse baixinho, sentindo o estômago enrijecer e o rosto corar. — Aliás, eu já tenho isso na minha bolsa.</p><p>— Então você comprou? — O rapaz moveu a cabeça, oferecendo um sorriso para ele, parecendo satisfeito. — Que bom que você é prevenido.</p><p>— Eu não comprei. — Uenoyama viu Shogo e Ueki vindo pelo outro corredor. — Akihiko-san me deu. — Ele falou rapidamente e pegou Mafuyu pela mão. — Vem, vamos para o caixa. Não quero que os outros vejam a gente aqui.</p><p>Quando retornaram para a pousada, Uenoyama deixou as compras sobre a mesa do quarto. Ele se sentia mal por ter sido grosseiro com o namorado na farmácia e pediu desculpas pela cena que fez.</p><p>— Eu entendo, prometemos para o Haruki-san que iríamos manter sigilo do nosso relacionamento. — Mafuyu disse aquilo com bastante convicção. — Além disso, eu também fico constrangido em certas circunstâncias, mas com você eu me sinto mais à vontade para fazer e falar as coisas. Então não pensei que fosse ficar chateado naquela hora.</p><p>— Mesmo assim, eu fui um idiota, me desculpe. — Ritsuka ajeitou os cabelos e depois abriu a porta do armário, pegando os produtos que Akihiko havia dado para ele. A vergonha que sentiu não era maior do que a curiosidade e os sentimentos que tinha por Mafuyu. — Não precisamos fazer se você não quiser, mas é que o Kaji-san me deu isso, achando que estava ajudando a gente.</p><p>— Não se preocupe, Uenoyama-kun. — Sato respondeu com o mesmo olhar complacente. — Eu diria não se essa fosse minha vontade.</p><p>— Diria mesmo? Você quer?</p><p>— Sim. — Mafuyu pousou as duas mãos sobre o peito de Uenoyama. — Você pode me beijar quando quiser e, bem, nós podemos fazer isso agora.</p><p>— Agora?</p><p>— Acho que sim, todos foram dormir. — Cada um deu um passo a frente para ficarem mais próximo.</p><p>Uenoyama moveu a cabeça, concordando. A euforia pareceu tomar conta de seu corpo, o coração acelerado e a ansiedade foi amenizando conforme o beijo se desenrolava. Ele abraçou Satō com os dois braços, levando as mãos na cintura dele. Abriu a boca o bastante para a língua explorar a do namorado. Era um beijo mais ousado, diferente do que já haviam trocado. Mafuyu levou uma das mãos até o pescoço de Uenoyama e deu alguns passos para trás, trazendo-o junto com ele até a cama. Aos poucos a ideia parecia estar indo bem, o gosto da boca dele era doce, como a do sorvete que provaram recentemente, antes de retornarem para o hotel.</p><p>Deitaram-se na cama um ao lado do outro e o beijo foi se aprofundando, assim como as carícias pelo corpo. A mão de Uenoyama deslizou suavemente pela cintura de Sato e foi subindo devagar pelas costas dele, por dentro da camiseta. Sentiu a pele quente sob seus dedos, era um toque especial, íntimo. Se olharam por algum tempo e voltaram a se beijar, acelerado, intenso. As línguas chocavam e as vezes eles soltavam o ar pela boca, buscando um movimento para respirar.</p><p> Tiraram as camisetas, mesmo que o rubor na face denunciasse a vergonha, as calças também ficaram para fora da cama. Eles retomaram o beijo e Ritsuka deitou-se sobre o corpo do namorado, gostando da sensação calorosa que ele transmitia. Ele não queria fazer nada errado, estava eufórico, mas se deixando levar pela sensação que sentia.</p><p>Os dois estavam excitados e era visível, mas também palpável. Uenoyama moveu-se sobre o corpo de Mafuyu, enquanto as mãos dele o apertavam em suas costas, soltando gemidos baixos. O roçar dos corpos era uma sensação nova que estava aproveitando. Os beijos se estenderam até o pescoço de Mafuyu, enquanto Uenoyama puxava a cueca para livrar-se da peça, ele fez o mesmo com a roupa íntima de Sato e o contato mais intrínseco de pele com pele o fez aumentar os movimentos do quadril. Deitando-se ao lado de Mafuyu, levou a mão ao pênis dele para masturbá-lo, beijando sua face corada.</p><p>O namorado retribuiu na mesma intensidade, talvez até um pouco mais afoito que ele, soltando o ar quente pela boca e os gemidos leves que causaram em Ritsuka uma verdadeira avalanche de sentimentos. Não tinha controle algum sobre a sensibilidade do toque da mão de Mafuyu em seu corpo, a mão dele deslizando pelo seu pênis e acariciando a glande, ele gozou.</p><p>Uenoyama virou o rosto para o travesseiro e assim permaneceu, até ouvir a voz fraca de Mafuyu chamando seu nome. Ao abrir os olhos, Uenoyama viu a expressão de prazer contornar o rosto de Mafuyu, o guitarrista acelerou o toque em seu pênis, masturbando-o. O líquido escorreu pela sua mão, mas ele não se incomodou com aquilo.</p><p>A respiração de ambos estava mais acelerada e despontava na testa de Mafuyu algumas gotas de suor. Uenoyama beijou-o na face amolecida e quente.</p><p>— Isso é muito melhor acompanhado. — Uenoyama falou, voltando a esconder o rosto no travesseiro, enquanto Mafuyu tentava contato visual.</p><p>— É muito melhor com você. — Satō falou, retribuindo o beijo no rosto aquecido de Uenoyama.</p><p> </p><p>No segundo dia a temperatura atingiu altos índices e a recomendação era não ficar muito tempo exposto aos raios UV em certos horários. O grupo de rapazes aproveitou a praia apenas até as dez horas da manhã e depois retornou a pousada onde tomaram banho e se arrumaram para visitar o centro comercial do distrito. Eles acabaram se separando e encontraram-se novamente para almoçarem. O lugar que encontraram não era muito caro e a comida cheirava bem. Decidiram fazer um pedido completo com churrasco e algumas porções com legumes grelhados e refrigerante.</p><p>— Essa noite Kaien roncou muito. — Ueki reclamou, levando o pedaço de carne à boca com os hashis.</p><p>— Você também. — Shogo disse, fazendo o amigo resmungar sobre como ele estava sempre defendendo Kaien.</p><p>— E você, Satō-san, ouviu Ritsuka-kun roncar? — Kaien perguntou e recebeu uma cotovelada de Ueki logo em seguida. — O que?</p><p>— Não é da sua conta. — Ueki respondeu, fazendo uma careta.</p><p>— Tudo bem. — Mafuyu disse. — Uenoyama-kun não ronca, ele é bem silencioso na verdade. Ficamos até tarde treinando uma música do Queen, podemos tocar para vocês depois.</p><p>Ritsuka estava com a resposta afiada na ponta da língua, mas vendo o namorado conduzir de forma tranquila a conversa ele não precisou se intrometer. Além disso, as pessoas pareciam dar bastante crédito ao que ele dizia, somado aquela cara de inocente, com certeza qualquer tipo de insinuação que tivessem sobre a noite dos dois seria ignorada.</p><p>Mas a conversa acabou fazendo com que os dois recebessem o trio em seu quarto naquele final de tarde para ouvirem a música. Eles acabaram ficando mais tempo do que planejado. Pelo menos até quando quase não aguentavam manterem os olhos abertos.</p><p>Mafuyu e Uenoyama escovaram os dentes e no quarto puxaram a coberta até os pés da cama. Estava calor e mesmo com o ar condicionado ligado, eles achavam que precisavam apenas do lençol para se cobrirem. Deitaram-se um em cada lado e deixaram apenas uma luminária acessa ao lado da cama.</p><p>Não levou muito tempo para que começassem se beijar. Mafuyu dessa vez quem se sentou no colo de Uenoyama, ele retirou a camisa do pijama dos dois e voltou a beijá-lo, arfando conforme a respiração acelerava. Ritsuka o apalpava com gosto nas coxas, fazendo com que ele rebolasse sobre seu pênis, e aquela sensação era muito boa. O beijo era as vezes confuso, descobrindo diferentes formas de conduzir os lábios e as línguas dentro e fora da boca. Assim como descobriu pontos mais sensíveis no corpo de Mafuyu e até mesmo no seu corpo. Beijá-lo no pescoço, ou dar uma mordida em seu mamilo, causava nele reações incríveis, por isso fazia sempre.</p><p>Suas mãos apertavam e moviam Satō sobre seu corpo e os dois tiveram novamente um orgasmo quase ao mesmo tempo. Dessa vez, ambos estavam suados e os cabelos grudados na testa. Foi de Sato a ideia de tomarem um banho juntos. Eles fizeram o mínimo de barulho possível para não chamar atenção de mais ninguém na pousada, mas os dois riam por qualquer motivo embaixo da ducha do chuveiro. Uenoyama fez questão de massagear os cabelos de Mafuyu com o shampoo, depois, ele sentou-se no banquinho de madeira enquanto o namorado esfregava suas costas. Não havia notado até então como estava se sentindo a vontade naquele ambiente. Estavam apenas os dois ali dentro, não havia medo ou receio de serem pegos, ao menos se não fizessem muito barulho.</p><p>Uenoyama o ajudou a secar o cabelo de Sato com a toalha, para que não respingasse no travesseiro.</p><p>— Estou com fome. — Mafuyu murmurou.</p><p>— Ainda tem algumas coisas naquela cesta. — Uenoyama pegou algumas barras de cereal de chocolate e dois bombons. — Também tenho um saco de batatas que comprei ontem.</p><p>Eles deixaram o quarto e ficaram sentados nas cadeiras da varanda. A brisa vinda do mar era agradável e o calor amenizou um pouco. Eles dividiram a porção de batatas do saco, depois comeram os chocolates.</p><p>— Amanhã eu prometo que comeremos algo melhor. — Ritsuka comentou, limpando os farelos de batata. — Será o nosso último dia aqui. — Ele salientou. — Voltaremos para casa e nossa rotina.</p><p>— Não está animado? Temos um show para fazer logo na outra semana.</p><p>— Sim, é claro, mas eu meio que gostei de ficar aqui com você. Foram só dois dias, mas eu acho que me acostumei dormir do seu lado. — Ritsuka, com a cabeça inclinada e as pernas estiradas, vislumbrou o sorriso de Satō.</p><p>— Vamos aproveitar então essa noite. — Ele se levantou e esticou a mão para Uenoyama. — Só preciso escovar os dentes novamente.</p><p>— Eu também, a batata está grudada no meu dente.</p><p>— Que romântico. — Mafuyu direcionou sua mão até o ombro de Uenoyama, passando na frente dele para chegar ao banheiro. A intimidade dos dois crescia à medida que eles interagiam, e compreendendo isso, Ritsuka passou a aproveitar muito mais o tempo ao lado do namorado, deixando cada vez menos espaço para pensar nas diversas dúvidas que ainda tinha.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Feliz Natal, beijos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. I'm a prisoner of love  inside you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Uenoyama acordou com um beijo nos lábios. Sorriu, e ainda de olhos fechados, abraçou o corpo de Mafuyu, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e caindo sobre ele na cama. Depois de um bom dia sussurrado no ouvido, e mais um beijo trocado, Uenoyama abriu os olhos e sentou-se na cama. Ele massageou os ombros e espreguiçou-se, enquanto ouvia o namorado falar sobre as atividades do dia.</p><p>Iriam fazer uma trilha para ver a cidade a partir do ponto mais alto, depois a noite aconteceria o luau. A festa teria música, jogos e um festival de fogos de artifícios. Satō parecia excitado para a queima de fogos, assim como Ritsuka também estava para voltar a puxá-lo de volta para a cama. Eles se beijaram, mas não durou muito tempo, pois os colegas bateram na porta, lembrando-os que já estavam indo tomar o café da manhã.</p><p>— Podemos passar o dia no quarto. — Uenoyama estirou o corpo sobre a cama, com os braços abertos. Estava um pouco cansado de ter saído todos os dias, e queria também descansar naquele feriado prolongado.</p><p>— Vamos, vai ser divertido. Depois de hoje, ficaremos praticamente dois meses sem nenhum feriado. Precisamos nos divertir, não é?</p><p>— Acho que sim. — Ritsuka sorriu, gostando de ver a animação do namorado. A cada dia que passava ele conhecia esse lado doce e divertido de Mafuyu. Estava mais falante do que quando se conheceram, também interagia melhor com as outras pessoas. Talvez ele sempre tenha sido assim, e só precisava superar aquela fase do luto.</p><p>Eles não conversaram mais sobre o passado, ou melhor, sobre o ex-namorado de Mafuyu que morreu. Hiiragi, amigo de infância de Mafuyu, chegou a falar algo sobre como era Yuki em vida, mas Uenoyama preferia não se aprofundar mais no assunto. E assim foi decidido, poderia até ouvir o namorado desabafar, é claro, mas não se achava no direito de tocar no assunto por curiosidade própria.</p><p>Pensando nisso, ele sentou-se novamente na cama e beijou o pescoço de Mafuyu, que riu de volta.</p><p>— O que está fazendo? — Sato perguntou, tentando se soltar, enquanto Uenoyama o segurava pela cintura, fazendo cócegas.</p><p>— Vamos aproveitar nosso último dia aqui do jeito que você quiser. — Ele declarou, acariciando os cabelos do namorado, tirando algumas mechas do rosto dele.</p><p>E a trilha realmente valeu a pena depois que eles concluíram a subida. Tiraram várias fotografias e fizeram vídeos lá do topo. A paisagem era deslumbrante e podiam ver uma boa parte do distrito, além da beleza natural do lugar. Eles almoçaram ali próximo, numa barraca que fazia peixe e lulas no espeto. Retornaram para a pousada um pouco mais cedo para poderem descansar e assim aproveitar melhor a festa que iniciaria as seis horas da noite.</p><p>Mafuyu tomou um banho e ao sair do banheiro, mostrou o joelho ralado para Uenoyama.</p><p>— Por que não me avisou que havia se machucado? — Ele perguntou preocupado, analisando o machucado.</p><p>— Não foi nada grave, mas está ardendo um pouco.</p><p>— Vou pegar na recepção a caixa de primeiros socorros, eles devem ter alguma. — Uenoyama conseguiu uma pequena caixa que continha o básico, mas suficiente para fazer uma limpeza. Passou o algodão com um antisséptico e depois fez um curativo para não haver atrito.</p><p>— Obrigado. — Mafuyu agradeceu com um beijo.</p><p>— Podemos ficar aqui, se quiser.</p><p>— Está tudo bem, não quero perder os fogos.</p><p>— Mas se incomodar, me avisa. — Ele fez Satō prometer que não esconderia nenhum outro tipo de machucado até o final daquela viagem. Faltava pouco, estariam partindo na manhã seguinte, mas sentia-se responsável por cuidar dele.</p><p> </p><p>Até chegar o horário do luau, os dois ensaiaram as duas músicas compostas anteriormente por Mafuyu. Também receberam ligações de suas mães e ficaram cada um em um canto do quarto ouvindo as recomendações delas. As seis horas, estavam na recepção para encontrar os colegas. A festa seria próxima da pousada, em frente à praia em que estavam hospedados. Quando desceram até a areia da praia, viram os tochas fincadas na areia fazendo um corredor iluminado por fogo até a festa. Uma fogueira foi acessa e a música já iniciava.</p><p>A prioridade do grupo naquele momento era comer, uma variedade de guloseimas que os deixou indo e vindo de um lado para o outro conforme alguém achava outras novidades. Kaien se mostrou o melhor dos cinco quando o assunto era jogo, mas Mafuyu era bom com tiro ao alvo.</p><p>Eles sentaram a beira mar para observar a queima de fogos. Uenoyama segurou a mão de Mafuyu naquele momento, e vê-lo admirar a pirotecnia de cores e movimento parecia ser a sua principal atração no momento.</p><p>— Veja aquele. — Satō apontou para o alto. — Parece uma flor.</p><p>Uenoyama direcionou o olhar para o céu e concordou com ele. A queima durou alguns minutos, até que os últimos fogos queimaram e o céu voltou ao que era, depois que a fumaça se dissipou, pacífico e estrelado.</p><p>A noite estava mais fria, o grupo retornou para a pousada, todos cansados com o último dia. Como de costume, combinaram de se encontrar as sete horas na recepção, dessa vez para irem embora. Até mesmo Ritsuka estava cansado e sonolento, mas precisava de um banho para não dormir cheio de areia na cama. Mafuyu foi primeiro, não o convidou para tomar banho juntos, como das outras vezes. Isso não o incomodou, afinal, ele mesmo estava querendo usar o banheiro sozinho depois. E após ter tomado seu banho, Uenoyama saiu do banheiro com os cabelos recém secados pelo secador, ele encontrou o quarto com uma iluminação diferente.</p><p>Mafuyu estava sentado na cama, esperando-o, enquanto as velas deixadas por engano pela camareira foram acessas por ele e espalhadas pelo quarto. As velas davam um tom amarelado ao quarto, além de emanarem um cheiro gostoso.</p><p>— O que aconteceu? — Ele perguntou de bom humor.</p><p>— Achei que depois de fazer tudo o que eu queria na viagem, pensei que era um bom momento para retribuir sua atenção comigo. — Mafuyu ergueu o corpo, ajoelhando-se na cama, enquanto Uenoyama se aproximou dele com os braços esticados para apoiar em sua cintura.</p><p>— Você quer apenas retribuir a minha atenção? — Ele perguntou em um tom sarcásticos, mas no fundo estava com medo de ser somente aquilo mesmo.</p><p>— Não só retribuir, mas mostrar que eu também estava nervoso com essa viagem e de ficar as sós com você nesse quarto. — Sato desabafou, enquanto seus dedos alisavam o colarinho da camisa que Uenoyama vestia. — E eu acho que aprendi muito sobre como ser o seu namorado nessa viagem.</p><p>— Nós dois aprendemos nessa viagem. — Ritsuka falou, antes de beijá-lo, tendo as mãos de Satō ao redor do seu pescoço, ele o deitou na cama imediatamente, sem esconder sua ansiedade. O beijo trocado era como deveria ser, nem afoito demais ou lento demais. Encontraram o equilíbrio perfeito para o prazer que sentiam quando estavam juntos. Era um beijo que apenas eles dois poderiam oferecer, apenas suas bocas poderiam retribuir. Se conheceram mais um pouco, estavam aproveitando tudo o que foi explorado e ampliando as sensações que as carícias proporcionavam.</p><p>As roupas foram removidas sem pressa, mas também com um pouquinho de complicação, precisava esperar Mafuyu desabotoar a camisa, mas sem parecer muito desesperado. E quando algo parecia confuso demais, riam em conjunto, uma risada leve e divertida sem o peso e a cobrança de serem perfeitos. A música que tocava, vinda do celular de Mafuyu, estava bem baixinho para não chamar atenção dos outros hóspedes, mas a melodia podia ser ouvida quando os dois estavam concentrados em proporcionar um ao outro aquelas mesmas sensações prazerosas que eles descobriram juntos.</p><p>O beijo no pescoço, as leves mordidas no mamilo, as mãos alisando as costelas e apertando as coxas. Cada toque que compartilhavam tinham uma reação aprazível. Uenoyama só se afastou de Mafuyu quando se levantou da cama para pegar a camisinha e o lubrificante. Sentia-se confiante naquele momento, mas também sentia uma necessidade grande de possuí-lo, de sentir o prazer do sexo.</p><p>Ele deixou a camisinha próximo, assim como o lubrificante, voltando a se deitar sobre o corpo de Mafuyu. Beijou-o levemente nos lábios, mordendo-os em seguida. Foi traçando em beijos pelo pescoço e depois o abdome dele. Mafuyu sentia cócegas, mas não era do tipo exagerada que o fazia gargalhar. Dava algumas risadinhas juvenis, mas a ereção roçando a barriga de Uenoyama deixava claro quais suas intenções.</p><p>Ritsuka circulou com a língua o umbigo de Mafuyu, ouvindo o gemido escapar por sua boca, assim como a mão dele deixou de segurar os lençóis para tocar seus cabelos. A mão de Mafuyu em sua cabeça era como um incentivo para ele continuar os beijos pelo corpo do namorado, acariciando as coxas internas para que Mafuyu afastasse mais as duas pernas.</p><p>Ele havia chegado ali sem ter tido uma crise de pânico, muito pelo contrário, sentia-se seguro pelas suas ações. E Mafuyu parecia gostar do que eles viviam naquele momento, principalmente quando reuniu coragem para levar o pênis ereto até a boca e, com o primeiro toque, fazer Sato estremecer sobre a cama.</p><p>Uenoyama não tinha essa experiência, mas havia nele desejo de dar prazer para Mafuyu. Além disso, ele próprio sentia prazer e vontade de provar o gosto de Mafuyu em sua boca, sendo assim, ele foi chupando o pênis devagar, a princípio. A boca salivava enquanto movimentava a cabeça, sua língua esticada circulava a glande e sentia o líquido do pré-gozo, que não o intimidou. Os gemidos de Mafuyu fez com que Uenoyama descesse as carícias por toda a região, incluindo o orifício que se contraiu com o toque de sua língua. A partir daí, Uenoyama tinha os olhos fechados e suas vontades liberadas, ele umedeceu os lábios e passou a língua novamente na entrada pulsante. Continuou fazendo isso até ouvir a voz de Mafuyu chamando-o pelo nome, quase que sem forças.</p><p>Uenoyama ajoelhou-se na cama e pegou o lubrificante, espalhando o gel pelos dedos da mão. Era um pouco gelado e ele sentiu o cheiro agradável do produto. Deitou-se ao lado de Sato e o beijou no ombro, pedindo para ele virar. Mafuyu mexeu-se na cama e ficou com as costas viradas para Uenoyama que se deitou em cima dele, afastando as pernas de Sato enquanto o dedo com lubrificante friccionava na entrada para que pudesse penetrá-lo com o primeiro dedo e em seguida com o segundo, assim que sentiu que estava mais fácil para introduzir.</p><p>Seu membro pulsava de desejo enquanto enfiava os dedos lentamente dentro de Mafuyu. Ouvir os gemidos dele baixinho, como um grunhido rouco, deixava Uenoyama ainda mais desperto e com tesão de poder penetrá-lo.</p><p>— Uenoyama-kun. — Sato sussurrou.</p><p>— Está doendo? Posso parar.</p><p>— Não. — Ele respondeu, com dificuldade para falar devido ao gemido que soltou. — Eu me sinto bem, por favor.</p><p>Uenoyama tinha o namorado em seus braços, suando e com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas. Sato gemeu novamente, quando Ritsuka retirou seus dedos de dentro dele. Aqueles minutos que ficaram naquela posição, deixou Uenoyama completamente vidrado na sensação de prazer que dava para Mafuyu. Ele queria muito mais.</p><p>Satō o ajudou a colocar o preservativo, assim como o ajudou pegando ele mesmo o lubrificante. Era exatamente isso que precisavam, compartilhar as experiências sem que um fosse necessariamente obrigado a fazer algo pelo outro, mas os dois juntos.</p><p>Uenoyama o beijou vagarosamente conforme buscava a melhor posição para manter a penetração sem machucá-lo. Mafuyu já havia dito que estava bem, e com um gemido entusiasmado, ele apertou suas mãos nos ombros de Ritsuka. Ficar sentado em seu colo sobre a cama, parecia a melhor posição para eles naquele momento, enquanto Uenoyama tinha as costas coladas na cabeceira.</p><p>— Assim é bom? — Perguntou, recebendo uma resposta murmurada seguido de mais um gemido que escapou de sua boca. O que era maravilhoso de se ouvir. Uenoyama conduziu os movimentos, mas era Mafuyu quem ditava o rumo das suas ações a partir dos gemidos e os toques mais intensos que denotava prazer.</p><p>Era primordial ver Mafuyu naquela posição, o rosto corado e a boca semiaberta, sussurrando seu nome enquanto ele o penetrava com mais vigor, havia encontrado o ritmo perfeito, assim como estava concentrado no prazer do namorado. Queria ver mais uma vez aquela expressão contemplar seu rosto quando ele atingisse o orgasmo. Dedicou um pouco da atenção para o pênis que roçava contra sua barriga, masturbando-o com a mão direita, enquanto pousava a esquerda na cintura dele, para que não desequilibrasse.</p><p>Seu membro introduzia o interior de Sato cada vez que ele erguia o quadril para se mexer, e depois abaixava, fazendo Uenoyama gemer prazerosamente com a sensação do pênis sensível.</p><p>Os clamores de Mafuyu aumentaram, assim como sua respiração ficou descompassada e Uenoyama acelerou as estocadas, sentindo-o estremecer em seus braços. Mas ele não parou, investindo com os movimentos rápidos, precisava de só mais um pouco para gozar, havia se forçado a segurar ao máximo para que não terminasse antes do namorado. Mafuyu o beijou, abraçando-o com a força que tinha disponível no momento. A expressão de prazer em seu rosto foi contemplada e logo em seguida Uenoyama não soltou o corpo dele, apertando-o nas nádegas, deixando marcas na pele branquinha, enquanto afundava o pênis em seu interior e gozava em seguida. Deitou-se ao seu lado na cama e, conforme as instruções, retirou a camisinha para jogar fora.</p><p>Ao sair do banheiro, encontrou Satō sentado na cama com aquele seu olhar carecido de atenção. Uenoyama riu e se deitou na cama, abraçando-o em seguida.</p><p>— Já quer dormir?</p><p>— Você não? — Ritsuka virou a cabeça.</p><p>— Não estou com sono. — Mafuyu respondeu, acariciando o peito de Uenoyama, deslizando os dedos até o umbigo dele.</p><p>— Se continuar por esse caminho, vamos ter o que fazer sexo a noite inteira. — Falou, com um sorriso indecente.</p><p>— Eu não me incomodo. — A resposta de Mafuyu foi acompanhada com a mão dele descendo até seu membro, ainda que estivesse adormecido, mas em breve voltava ao mesmo que era anteriormente.</p><p> </p><p>Eles não dormiram muito naquela noite, mas isso não foi motivo para reclamação. O grupo se reuniu na recepção para encerrar a diária. O ônibus que os levaria até a rodoviária estava do lado de fora da pousada, aguardando outros turistas embarcarem. A viagem de retorno foi tranquila, Uenoyama passou a maior parte do tempo com o braço ao redor dos ombros de Mafuyu, que dormiu com a cabeça em seu peito até mesmo no trem.</p><p>Já na cidade, o grupo se despediu e cada um seguiu uma direção diferente, embora Uenoyama tenha desviado do seu caminho para deixar o namorado em casa.</p><p>— Quando chegar, me avisa. — Mafuyu falou, assim que abriu a porta do apartamento. — Tem certeza de que não quer entrar?</p><p>— Acho melhor ir logo para casa, ainda hoje tenho que voltar ao trabalho.</p><p>— Então nos vemos a noite no ensaio?</p><p>— Com certeza. — Uenoyama não pensou duas vezes antes de beijar Mafuyu em despedida, ignorando se alguém estava vendo os dois. Ele acenou em seguida e foi embora.</p><p>Quando chegou em casa, ouviu a recepção da irmã e de outra voz vinda do chão ao lado do sofá. Yayoi e o namorado, Yatake, estavam estirados no chão, assistindo um vídeo no celular que ele segurava na mão.</p><p>— Como foi a viagem, irmãozinho? — Ela moveu a cabeça para vê-lo melhor. — Está bronzeado. — Yayaoi sentou-se no chão, dando leves tapinha nas pernas de Take. — Precisamos ir à praia também.</p><p>— Minha próxima folga é daqui três semanas. — Take respondeu e Uenoyama os deixou discutir sozinhos na sala, indo para seu quarto.</p><p>Assim que ele se deitou na cama, o pensamento foi direto para Mafuyu. Pegou o celular e digitou uma mensagem, dizendo que já estava em casa.</p><p>                “Já estou com saudades.”</p><p>                “Vamos nos encontrar mais tarde no ensaio, não é?”</p><p>                “Sim, mas não será a mesma coisa”</p><p>                “Talvez eu peça para minha irmã um favor que ela está me devendo...”</p><p>                “Fiquei curioso. Me conte mais essa noite. Te amo”</p><p>                “Eu também te amo”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Olá, obrigada por lerem. Feliz ano novo e até uma próxima história.<br/>Beijos</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>